High School Musical 2
by hsm-fan001-Cornique Supporter
Summary: Every line from the movie pretty much in true script form...as much as I could. Yes it's the full movie because I have no life other than fanfiction and myspace...  :PAnyway, if you see any mistakes, please send me a review ASAP and they WILL be fixed!


**OK, let's get things straight here. I came up with none of these lines and I do NOT own anything from this movie. I'm giving all the credit to Disney and whoever wrote this movie so yeah. **

**It took me forever to put this all together, but here it is...High School Musical 2!!!! FULL CREDIT TO DISNEY!**

**_Scene 1 opens showing the clock on the front of the East High. It reads the time 3:06. The camera changes to a shot of the cafeteria, it changes again and shows the gym, and again to show the auditorium, which are _****_all empty. As the camera moves slowly down one of the hallways, we hear the voice of Ms. Darbus lecturing her students as usual. The camera slowly enters the drama room. Zeke is sitting on a bar stool on the stage and most of the kids are almost asleep._**

MS. DARBUS

You must remember, young thespians, learning is never seasonal, so do allow the shimmering lights of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds.

CHAD

What is she talking about?

MS. DARBUS

The future greets you with its magic mirror reflecting each golden moment, each embolden choice.

TROY

Dude, Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap.

CHAD

Dude, you're actually listening?

(In the back of the classroom, JASON raises his hand.)

MS. DARBUS

Yes, Jason.

JASON

So, what was your favorite summer memory, Ms. Darbus?

(ALL groan)

MS. DARBUS

Many summers have passes fleetingly since I was your age, but I remember each of them with poignant clarity. There was that unforgettable summer…

CHAD

Summer.

CHAD AND MARTHA

Summer. Summer. Summer.

KELSI

Summer.

CHAD

Summer.

GABRIELLA

Summer.

ALL

Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer.

(bell rings and ALL cheer)

CHAD: (SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL (SINGING)

Summertime! It's our vacation!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Party time! That's right, say it loud!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

The time or our lives! Anticipation!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

TROY: (SINGING)

Finally summer's here, good to be chillin' out! I'm off the clock, the pressure's out, cuz now my girl's what it's all about!

GABRIELLA: (SINGING)

Ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay, not movin' away, ready for a summer romance!

TROY AND GABRIELLA(SINGING)

Everybody ready goin' crazy, yeah we're out! C'mon and let me hear you say it now, right now!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Summertime! It's our vacation!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Party time! That's right, say it loud!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

The time or our lives! Anticipation!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

SHARPAY: (SINGING)

Goodbye to rules, no summer school! I'm free to shop 'til I drop!

RYAN: (SINGING)

It's an education vacation!

SHARPAY AND RYAN(SINGING)

And the party never has to stop!

SHARPAY(SINGING)

We've got things to do, we'll see you soon!

RYAN(SINGING)

And we're really gonna miss you all!

SHARPAY(SINGING)

Goodbye to you and you!

RYAN(SINGING)

And you and you!

SHARPAY(SINGING)

Bye Bye until next fall!

SHARPAY AND RYAN(SINGING)

Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah we're out! C'mon and let me hear you say it now, right now!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Summertime! It's our vacation!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Party time! That's right, say it loud!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

The time of our lives! Anticipation!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

ALL(SINGING)

Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

TROY AND GABRIELLA(SINGING)

No more waking up at 6 AM, 'cuz now our time is all our own!

SHARPAY AND RYAN(SINGING)

Enough already, we're waiting, c'mon let's goooo…

ALL(SINGING)

Go outta control!

TROY

Alright! Everybody! Yeah! C'mon!

ALL(SINGING)

School pride, let's show it (show it). We're champions and we know it (know it)! Wildcats (yeah) are the best (yeah), red, white and gold! When it's time to win we do it (do it)! We're number one…we proved it! Let's live it up, party down, that's what the summer's all about!!

CHAD(SINGING)

What time is it?

GABRIELLA(SINGING)

Summertime is finally here!

ALL(SINGING)

Let's celebrate!

TROY AND GABRIELLA(SINGING)

Wanna hear you loud and clear now!

ALL(SINGING)

School's out!

CHAD AND TAYLOR(SINGING)

We can sleep as late as we want to!

ALL(SINGING)

It's our time!

SHARPAY AND RYAN(SINGING)

Now we can do whatever we wanna do!

ALL(SINGING)

What time is it? It's summertime! We'll be lovin' it! C'mon and say it again now! What time is it? It's party time! Let's go and have the time of our lives!!!

TROY

Yeah!

(School bell rings and ALL cheer)

TROY

(sliding on the floor) Yeah!

---

**_Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor are walking down the hallway, talking about their plans for the summer._**

TROY

No, but seriously guys, this summer I gotta make bank. My parents keep talking about how much college is gonna cost.

ZEKE

Yeah, my folks are gonna match whatever I make, but I gotta get hired first.

CHAD

Me too, I'm saving up for a car. (TAYLOR walks by) Mmm, so I can take that little hottie on a proper date.

---

**_Sharpay is standing at her locker as Gabriella walks by. Sharpay spots Gabriella and grabs her by the arm._**

SHARPAY

Gabriella. I understand you've moved every summer for the past five years and I'd hate to think today is…good-bye!

GABRIELLA

No worries. My mom promised I'm here until graduation next year.

SHARPAY

(sarcastically) Bless mom's little heart!

GABRIELLA(grabs Sharpay's hand)

Sharpay, we got off to a rough start, but…you really came through. I mean, you helped me with the winter musical.

SHARPAY

I did? (she quickly lets go of GABRIELLA'S hand with a look of disgust on her face.)

GABRIELLA

Those vocal exercises? (trills 3 times) MA!! (SHARPAY is startled and backs up into her locker. GABRIELLA giggles) See ya!

-----

**_Taylor and Martha are walking down the hall with Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke close behind them.)_**

TALYOR

Gabriella and I have had, like, five job interviews, but we keep getting beat out by college kids.

MARTHA

Yeah, same here. Guess I'm back in the baby-sitting business.

KELSI (walks out of a conjoining hallway and sopts TAYLOR and MARTHA)

Hey, Martha. Hey, Taylor.

MARTHA

Hey Kels, what are you planning to do this summer?

KELSI

Grow, write music, grow. (TAYLOR and MARTHA laugh)

-----

**_Gabriella is hanging a pink jacket up in her locker. On the door of her locker, she has a framed picture of her and Troy. She gently rubs her finger against it._**

(GABRIELLA sighs and giggles as TROY walks up behind her)

TROY

Your summer activities consultant has arrived.

GABRIELLA

Oh! Hopefully some of those activities will include a job.

TROY

Hey! Whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool right?

GABRIELLA

Promise?

TROY

Here's my promise. (sighs and gives GABRIELLA a necklace with the letter "T" hanging on it.)

GABRIELLA

"T" as in Troy?

TROY

Well, I-yeah.

**_Troy and Gabriella lean in to kiss, but a boy comes up to Troy with an open yearbook._**

Hey, man. How's it goin'? (clears throat and signs yearbook) There you go, boss.

**_Troy and Gabriella lean in to kiss once more, but Chad interrupts them._**

CHAD

Hoops, let's go!

TROY

Yeah, sure. Cuz I'm not busy or anything

-----

**_Troy and Gabriella are walking down the hall hand-in-hand, Chad and Taylor in front of them, Martha and Zeke in back. Sharpay is standing at her locker, watching the couple and as they walk by, Ryan and Kelsi appear at Kelsi's locker._**

TROY

We could go to the movies, download music, oh, and I'm definitely teaching you a twisted flip on the skateboard.

GABRIELLA

Oh, and I have first aid training so I can patch myself up afterwards!

TROY

Alright!

(BOTH laugh)

SHARPAY

Going to movies, listening to music, and golly Troy! I have first aid training! (imitates GABRIELLA'S laugh) Oh, please! Oh! C'mere Kelsi. I have a summer job for you. At our country club, our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving.

KELSI

Or hiding.

SHARPAY

Pardon?

KELSI

Sounds great!

RYAN

Cheer up, Shar! It's summer! We can do whatever we want to. Everything changes.

SHARPAY

Ryan, who's the absolute primo boy at East High?

RYAN

I'd say Troy Bolton has that category pretty much locked up don't you think?

SHARPAY

And East High's primo girl? (RYAN leans to look at GABRIELLA, but SHARPAY pulls him back.) Just answer the question!

RYAN

Gosh, uh, you?

SHARPAY

Troy…Sharpay. Sharpay…Troy. Sharpay…

RYAN

Shar!

SHARPAY

It just makes sense!

RYAN

Evidently not to Troy.

SHARPAY

But it's summer, Ry. Everything changes. (SHARPAY chuckles, slams locker, and walks away. RYAN exhales.)

ALL: (SINGING)

What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation! What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! What time is it? The time of our lives! Anticipation! What time is it? Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

(ALL cheer)


End file.
